falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudd Gives Opening Speech at UKIP Rally!
New UKIP Leader Hosts Rally In Balbarno! Earlier today Amber Rudd, newly elected UKIP leader gave the first major speech of her tenureship to a crowd of enthusiastic supporters in her home State of Balbarno. A transcript of her speech is as follows; Originally posted by Amber Rudd: At the heart of this party is a simple proposition. We are the party of working people, offering you security at every stage of your life. If you’re a young person looking for training and employment, If you’re looking for a secure and well paid job, If you want to buy your own home, If you’re raising a family and need help with childcare, if you're looking to secure a great school place for your child, If you are reaching retirement and want real security then we are there for you – offering security at every stage of your life. Yes, UKIP is the real party of working people in our country today. The truth is this, we are on the brink of something special in our country. These past four years have been a critical period in which we have had to make do with what we have, fight every step of the way to protect our people and begin our great recovery. Together, with the hard work of the Falleen people, we have rescued our economy, created record numbers of jobs, put the Empire back on it's feet. We have put our country on solid ground, laid solid foundations. But let me tell you: the next four years are much, much more important. The next four years are about building on those foundations. The next four years are about turning the good news in our economy into a good life for you and your family. Realising the potential of Falleentium not as a deficit-addicted, welfare-burdened, steadily-declining, once-great nation – which is what we found when UKIP first came to power after the War. Instead we should be working to build a country where a good life is there for everyone willing to work for it: a good job, a good home, a good start for your children, a good and secure retirement. Falleentium has lived its long life as an exemplary country, the feisty and tenacious country, not afraid to punch above it's weight and have a massive impact. We have long been the bright light on the Neuropean Continent that has exceeded expectations decade after decade, century after century... and we are on the brink of being that country once again. We can be the country that not only lives within its means and pays its way but that offers a good life to those who work hard and do the right thing. The country that doesn’t just lead in what we invent and create and sell but how we care for the elderly and look after the sick. In Falleentium we’ve always shown we have the ingredients, the will – above all the people – to overturn what’s inevitable and with a strengthening economy behind us – this buccaneering, world-beating, can-do country – we can do it all over again. That’s what I mean by being on the brink of something special. This is a great country and we can be greater still. So let’s not waste the past four years. Let’s not let other parties drag us back to square one – let us finish what we have begun. The main aim of my leadership is about how we build that brighter future. And it starts with strong leadership, doing what’s right – and sticking to it regardless of what reactionary populists like the FCRP would have us do. I see that around the Cabinet table every day. When we were on the verge of a great recession, which had this country in a stranglehold. When people were talking about radical changes to our economic plan saying we simply had to change course, Angela Merkel said: No. We hold firm and stick to the plan. That’s what we offer: strong leadership, not weakness, competence, not chaos – and that’s what we need more than ever right now. So I say to you, look closely at what the parties offer. Many will offer you shiny promises and outlandish plans which you know deep down will never come to fuitifion. So what I say so you is, put your trust in the parties you know which can deliver real action and change for you. Not those who treat politics like an ego-boosting, vanity project. Thank You! Category:The Imperial Constitution